


Hey Peggy

by idektvshows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Missing scene between steve and peggy at the end of endgame.《 STRICTLY NO SPOILER ZONE 》





	Hey Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> So after much deliberation and hesistancy, i decided to just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it and share this with everyone!

_This was it_ he thought as he crossed the road and walked up the sidewalk towards the house.   
  
He donned a baseball cap, sunglasse, jeans, his grey vest top and shirt over it. He took a deep breath, taking his sunglasses off and knocked twice.   
  
There was silence, he could hear the autumn leaves blowing in the wind, across the path. Then he heard heels against the lament flooring, they got louder until he could vaguely see movement through the door window.  
  
Time and absence between them ceased to exist by the look on her face when she opened the door and she came face to face with her lost love, the love of her life after all this time.  
  
She stared at him, "Steve?" She all about managed a whisper.   
  
"Hey Peggy" he smiled small and sadly as he removed the baseball cap, clutching it in his hands nervously.   
  
"I-I" she stuttered before swallowing and taking a breath to regain herself. She gripped the door frame and looked at him. "You're alive?" The door frame was able to offer her some leverage and stability. Her chest became tight as she tried to navigate through. "I-I cant believe it" her voice broke and she gasped as a sob ripped through her, she stepped away from the door and moved towards him.   
  
"Yeah"   
  
She looked at him through her blurred vision. She placed her shaking hands against his chest and felt his heart, his body pulsate. She exhaled and met his gaze. He placed his hands on hers and she felt his warmth seep though her.   
  
She stared at him in shock, there was so much she wanted to say but all that came out was a whimper. She then laughed through tears - happiness. She naturally nestled herself against him. His arms folding across her back and waist as he held her for a moment.   
  
"I can't believe its really you" another sob ripped through her, her chest heaving. Her nerves in tatters. "Howard searched for years, thought you were dead" she looked up at him and smiled wide. "You haven't changed abit" she placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, im late" he sighed, his hand coming up stroke her damp cheek, mirroring her. She laughed again through spilt tears.   
  
"Terribly late, my darling" she humoured him, arching a brow and smirking before leaning into him and brushing her lips against his softly.  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling, the most anticipated, long awaited gesture either of them could've hoped and dreamed for. Kissing him felt like coming home and she knew all she wanted to do was kiss him for the rest of her life.  
  
  
"Will you tell me everything?" She whispered after they broke apart, foreheads touching as they regained themselves.   
  
"I will.. but first," he moved and looked at her. "Well you see, my best girl, she owes me a helluva dance" he smirked.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, grin even as happiness soared through her. "Havent yet found the right partner?" She enquired, her tone teasing.

* * *

  
  
"Well I have but ive been waiting for the right time" he told her.   
  
"Ah yes.." she intertwined her fingers with his, nodding and stepped back across the threshold with him.   
  
"There's no time like the present" she smiled coyly and he followed, closing the door behind him. And for the first time in years, they knew everything was how it should be 


End file.
